


Cursed

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkham Asylum is a strange place and Scarecrow thinks it's important to tell his therapist this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Arkham Asylum.

"This place is haunted, you know," said Scarecrow to the therapist in front of him.

The therapist said, "Uh huh," and continued to write down notes.

Scarecrow continued, "I sense it and others do too. This place is cursed. You must be new if you don't know this. It's too full of blood and broken lives."

The therapist continued to ignore his words.

"You know, the founder went mad himself. The curse particularly likes administrators. I'm a lovely example of this. This place either drives people mad or they get killed," said Scarecrow and he looked expectantly at the therapist.


End file.
